1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic film and, particularly, to a perforated rolled film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional perforated photographic film such as a 35-mm photographic film, the film is perforated along near both side edges thereof maintaining a predetermined distance. The pitch of perforation is about 4.735 mm in the case of, for example, a 35-mm film in compliance with a ratchet wheel of a traditional moving picture projector that meshes with perforations to feed a movie film. In a still camera, the ratchet wheel is brought into mesh with perforated holes to detect the amount of feeding, in order to control constant the amount of feeding each frame.
In a reversal film, so far, edges of a screen photographed in front of, for example, a black background and a gap between the screens are similarly developed in black color. Therefore, when the reversal film that is developed is to be cut into frames, it is not easy to judge the boundary between the edges of the screen and the gap between the screens. Besides, since the gap is located nearly at an intermediate portion between the perforated holes that are aligned maintaining a small pitch in a direction in which the perforated rolled film is fed, there exists no mark for determining the position for cutting. That is, the cutting position is likely to be erroneously judged which may cause damage to the screen, and attention is required for handling.
Thus, there remain technical assignments in regard to making it easy to judge the positions for cutting the developed film into frames so that the film can be easily handled, as well as to offerring a photographic film that is adapted to both general one-frame shooting cameras and to stereoscopic cameras. The object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned assignments.